gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Goo Hwi
Goo Hwi, the Heaven Ravager King ( 구휘, Cheonjan-wang Guhwi; "Heaven Ravager King, Goo Hwi") is a senior member of the old murim and the leader of the legendary band of assassins the Black Snake (巳黑聯, Saheuglyeon). Appearance Goo Hwi is a giant of man with a dense bulky musculature from years of intensive training, black hair tied back into a short spiky ponytail, his thick black trademark moustache over his lip and a distinguishing scar running down over his left eye. He has a tattoo of a black snake on his left shoulder, signifying his association with the Black Snake assassins. Several decades after the war against the Asura Blood Sect, Goo Hwi has aged noticeably with his once black hair and moustache having now gone completely grey. He also gained a second distinguishing scar on the left side of his chin. Image Gallery Personality Goo Hwi is a generally quite a cheerful entity and quite level-headed. He has a protective nature and will help those aligned with his family's organisation. While Goo Hwi will happily avoid conflict when possible, if the situation calls for it, he is more than happy to show serious force. History Goo Hwi once led the Black Snake in a conflict against the Cheonwoong Faction and slaughtered forty of their elite warriors.Chapter 38 (Yongbi) At some point before being captured by Yongbi, Goo Hwi gained infamy for terrorising the entire Northern Murim.Chapter 1 (Yongbi) Plot ''Yongbi the Invincible Volume 1 Goo Hwi humiliatingly traveled through the murim bounded in chains, having been captured by Yongbi. On the way, all attempts to escape and rescue him were thwarted. While setting up for the night, Biryong fished a young boy out of the river and when Yongbi dried him off on a spit, Goo Hwi got worried he might be a cannibal. In the morning, Goo Hwi wondered who the people hiding nearby was, knowing that his men would not leak such obvious murderous intent. After he watched Yongbi effortlessly deal with the two men, he attempted to warn the boy about Yongbi's deception but was punished for it. Later, they arrived at Hobuk Province and Goo Hwi was thrown in prison where he was accosted by other prisoners much to his chagrin. Later that day, it was revealed that Goo Hwi managed to subdue the other prisoners. When his pressure points finally released, Goo Hwi freed himself from his shackles. On the way out of the castle, he encountered the boy from before. Goo Hwi grabbed the boy and questioned him on the whereabouts of Yongbi and Biryong. Threatened, the boy lied about their location and attempted to enlist his help to escape. At the gates, Goo Hwi hilariously attempted to leave by posing as a mother with a sick child but the guards easily saw through the disguise because of his bulky size. The guards then attacked him but Goo Hwi released his ki which smashed the gate and created a massive explosion that engulfed his attackers. Soon after, Goo Hwi and the boy, Yul Mugi were found lying on the ground unconscious with two spears impaled in Goo Hwi's buttocks. Yul Mugi woke up and grabbed onto a spear for stability, unwittingly impaling Goo Hwi further. He was woken up by the pain and Yul Mugi pretended to be asleep to escape his wrath. After tending his wounds, Goo Hwi promised revenge on Yongbi and resumed his travels, mentioning that he would drop Yul Mugi off in the first village he comes across. As Goo Hwi left, two mysterious men secretly observed him, noting that they cannot retrieve Yul Mugi in his presence. Unable to face off against Goo Hwi with just the both of them, they sent a message to their prelate for assistance. As the messenger hawk took flight, a spear flew rapidly from below and impaled the hawk, killing it. Goo Hwi then appeared above the two men and inquired who they were. ---- :''Between the events of Yongbi the Invincible and Gosu (The Master)... Goo Hwi was involved in the old Murim Alliance's war against the Demonic Cult. Shortly after this war, he, Yongbi and Hong Ye-Mong fought against and permanently injured Sa Paecheon,Chapter 78 (Gosu) which eventually lead to Sa Paecheon's consecutive defeats against those affiliated with the Heavenly Destruction Sect. ---- ''Gosu (The Master) Stirring Finding Gha Woobok severely injured on the side of the road, he found shelter from the rain inside a cave, where he helped Woobok recover. A short while later, a patrol from the Naeseonhyang came by, intending to capture Gha Woobok, and were instantly laid to waste. Several days later, he was shown observing Gang Ryong from a distant mountain. He was impressed when Gang Ryong noticed his presence, and told a penitent Dang Gan, who is visibly terrified, that he could understand why he was beaten. After picking up the medicinal herbs he needed to treat his sick friend, Goo Hwi then left on his journey back, much to his granddaughter's sadness. Season 2 Introduction Having housed him briefly, Goo Hwi and the other senior members see Gang Ryong off as the young gosu left to head back to Yellow Dragon Mountain. Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect At their compound, Goo Hwi tended to his daughter before seeing Garyeong off. On his way back up, he discussed with Yongbi about his annoyance that people in the murim had poisoned his daughter, adding that he wouldn't get involved in the current murim's business unless it involved his granddaughter or the Baekma Valley. Powers & Abilities Despite being advanced in age, Goo Hwi appears to have retained at least some of the immense power of his prime, being able to effortlessly take down a patrol of men that challenged him.Chapter 55 (Gosu) In the past he was feared as one of the Twelve Supreme Masters, being one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the chaotic murim.Chapter 14 (Yongbi) During the days of the old murim, Goo Hwi was an extremely powerful combatant, being blessed with the perfect body for martial arts,Chapter 143 (Yongbi) and having mastered the legendary Seven Step Black Wind Fist. Goo Hwi was also considered one of the top ten strongest men in the Middle Kingdom (He personally considers top three).Chapter 102 (Yongbi) At a young age, he was already revered as the strongest warrior of the chaotic factions not because of his martial arts at the time but because of his enormous potential.Chapter 55 (Yongbi) Due to his fearsome skill, he was able to retain this title.Chapter 35 (Yongbi) '''Immense Inner Ki: '''Goo Hwi has obtained an incredible amount of inner ki since his younger days, greatly boosting his power. He is also capable of putting up reflective ki barriers to block and disperse the damage he would incur from powerful attacks.Chapter 103 (Yongbi)Chapter 104 (Yongbi) '''Immense Durability & Endurance: '''He has extraordinary constitution, showing numerous feats of durability and endurance. Goo Hwi's muscles are described to be like steel, unlikely to break no matter how his opponents strike them. He is also able to take powerful blows and keep on fighting as seen in his duel against Yongbi. His durability is further proven when Goo Hwi manages to walk off after receiving grievous wounds from the High Elder of the Cheonwoong Faction and Cruel Moon Archdemon.Chapter 54 (Yongbi) '''Immense Physical Strength: '''Goo Hwi boasts incredible physical strength, being able to easily level enormous objects and heavily scar the earth with his strikes. Goo Hwi is also able to crush a person's head with his bare hands.Chapter 53 (Yongbi) Another testament to his strength is that he able to effortlessly shake off Chomu's grip, which can crush rocks with ease.Chapter 97 (Yongbi) Even if an opponent deflects his attacks, they are still powerful enough to rattle their bones. '''Immense Physical Speed: '''Despite his bulky frame, Goo Hwi has surprisingly impressive agility. He is extremely quick when attacking, being able to close small distances instantly and tear his opponents apart in a split second.Chapter 15 (Yongbi) '''Demonic Technique Resistance: '''After receiving medical aid from Gongson Seung, Goo Hwi developed internal resistance to the effects of the Demonic Technique's poison.Chapter 119 (Yongbi) 'Seven Step Black Wind Fist: Goo Hwi's attack moves are so varied that it is impossible for the opponent to guess their range. *Seven Step Black Wind Fist, Fire Demon’s Heaven Incinerating Earth Flame: It was this technique that Goo Hwi used to smash the Asura Blood Sect's ultimate secret technique and kill Cruel Moon Archdemon, one of their Prelates.Chapter 118 (Yongbi) *Seven Step Black Wind Fist, Nine Palace Chain Hands' *'Seven Step Black Wind Fist, Purple Twilight Annihilation' *'Seven Step Black Wind Fist, Seven Stars Spirit Chasing Palmstrike' *'Seven Step Black Wind Fist, The 3rd Move: Eight Heavenly Flash Strikes' *'Seven Step Black Wind Fist, Town Smashing Palm' Quotes *(To the Naeseonhyang patrol) "''It'd have been better if there was an option to 'pretend we never saw each other and went our separate ways'... but if I have to choose between the two you offered, I'd have to go with being '''dragged away by force'." *(To Biryong) "''How could I forget '''that'? How scatter-brained I am.. that the horse and his master are both bastards...!''"Chapter 132 (Yongbi) Alternate Translations *Goohui, the Brutal King (LINE) Notes & Trivia *His original bounty was 1000 gold nyang. *His granddaughter is the current head of the Baekma Valley. They are not blood-related however. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yongbi the Invincible Category:Gosu (The Master)